


8 Times Derek hugged someone (and one time someone hugged him)

by neierathima



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, not emotionally prepared for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neierathima/pseuds/neierathima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, this is ~1000 words of hugs written because the season finale is going to be really sad. </p>
<p>Hugs. Lots of hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Times Derek hugged someone (and one time someone hugged him)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably pretty extensive typos. Also, going with the pretty common fan opinion that Stilinskis give good hugs.

Isaac: 

Derek expected that when they moved into a real apartment Isaac would actually settle more. Instead, the normality of it seems to make the boy uncomfortable and Derek finds himself waking more and more to the sound of poorly repressed whimpers. He remembers being a teenager, full of grief and wanting nothing more than to be left alone with his pain, so he tries to give Isaac space even as the sound of his Beta in pain make him want to howl. 

One night, he can’t take it anymore, and he wakes Isaac with a hand on the shoulder. The teen curls into him and Derek wraps his arms around Isaac, muttering every soothing thing he can remember Laura saying to him. 

 

Erica: 

In all honesty, Derek feels less sure how to handle Erica than any of the other Betas. So when she comes storming into the apartment well before school should be letting out, muffling sobs and leaking rage and humiliation, Derek has little idea what to do. He steps out of the kitchen to meet her and they stand in the living room facing off, neither moving. 

“Shut up,” she says, then throws herself at Derek, burying her face in his shirt. 

Not knowing what else to do he hugs her back and says nothing at all. 

 

Scott: 

After the dust settles, Derek starts to clean up the mess the Argents made of his old house. He’s working on clearing out the interior when he hears Stiles’ jeep pull up the drive. By the time it’s parked and Stiles and Scott pile out of the vehicle Derek is waiting at the top of the porch steps. Scott starts to walk up to the house while Stiles waits at the jeep. 

Scott stops at the bottom of the steps, staring up at Derek as if he expects Derek to have any kind of answers. Derek doesn’t know what to say except that his screw ups got a lot more people killed. He doesn’t say anything. Eventually, Scott breaks, words spilling out of him. 

“I’m so so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I _wasn’t_ thinking. I shouldn’t have done that I didn’t want anyone to get hurt, I just want people to not get hurt. Please, you have to forgive me, please.” 

Derek can’t stand to listen to the raw guilt and grief pouring out of the boy, so he hops down the steps and holds Scott until the words stop. 

 

Boyd: 

The defeated slump of Boyd’s shoulders is obvious the moment Derek sets eyes on him. 

“Everything ok?” 

Boyd shrugs. 

“My parents.” 

Derek nods. 

“You want to talk about it?” 

Boyd shakes his head. 

“Not really.” 

Derek drops down on the couch next to Boyd, stretching an arm around the Beta’s shoulders until eventually he lays down, head in Derek’s lap and legs dangling off the arm of the couch. 

They watch the game together, Derek’s hand pressed over Boyd’s heart, quiet. 

 

Jackson: 

The first full moon after he fully changes, Jackson runs from the pack, deeper into the woods, and Derek has to chase him. He catches up with him near the overlook, tackling him to the ground and holding him down with his body. 

Jackson keeps fighting until eventually the howls of animal rage become much more human ones of pain. Derek softens his grip, turning the hold into something more like a hug, still careful not to let Jackson escape. 

It isn’t until the moon sets and Jackson is asleep, human again, that Derek can force the “I’m sorry” out of his throat. 

 

Lydia: 

Derek isn’t expecting to see Lydia any time soon, so when he answers the soft knock on his apartment and finds the redhead, he’s surprised. He lets her in, trying to think of what she could want. He knows the other teens have read her in on what actually happened and she’s no longer being possessed by anything, but he can’t think of why she’d be interested in talking to him. 

She stands in his living room, smelling of nervousness, not looking anything like the confidant princess his pack talks about it. 

“I just wanted to say. That is, I need to. I’m sorry.” 

Derek frowns. 

“For what?” 

She frowns back at him like he’s an idiot and Derek sees a hint of what might have attracted Stiles to a girl like her. 

“For nearly killing you? For resurrecting your creeper uncle? Any of that ring a bell?” 

He could tell her all the reasons none of that is her fault. That he doesn’t hold it against her, and if there was anything to forgive he’d have done it long ago. He doesn’t think his words would make much of an impression against her guilt and self-doubt. 

Instead, he opens his arms and lets her fall into them and tells her it’s alright, it’s going to be alright. 

 

Allison: 

She isn’t ready to ask for forgiveness and he isn’t ready to give it yet, but he can hold her while she cries and sobs that she doesn’t know what she is anymore. 

He wants to tell her she’s not a monster but he hasn’t known where to draw that line for years and she wouldn’t believe him anyway. He lets her beat her arms against his chest and yell at him, even though he knows he’s not the one she really hates. 

Someone once told him all grief was impotent, in its way. 

 

Stiles: 

Stiles seems to be handling everything so well Derek should have known he was falling apart. He doesn’t, though, until he climbs through the open window of Stiles room to find the teen sitting in front of his blank computer screen, completely silent, tears streaming down his face. Stiles doesn’t seem to notice him until he puts a hand on the teen’s shoulde and then Stiles collapses against him as if spine doesn’t work anymore. 

Derek hauls him easily across the room, Stiles clinging to him, pulling him down onto the bed with him. They lay silently for awhile until Stiles says, almost softly enough that even Derek can’t hear it, “i’m drowning”, then goes quiet again. 

Stiles can’t seem to talk so Derek does, telling him that he won’t let him sink, that he has him, that it’s going to be ok. He answers every question that Stiles asked in the pool which Derek never responded to. When that runs out he tells Stiles about Laura and their life in New York, then his family before the fire, then even Kate. He talks for hours, waiting for Stiles to give him some sign that he can move again. 

They fall asleep sometime before dawn. 

 

+1 (Derek needs hugs too) 

 

Stiles won’t ask, so Derek takes the initiative and goes to tell the Sheriff exactly what’s been happening in Beacon Hills. He waits for a night that the Sheriff is off duty and he’s very sure that Stiles will be at Scott’s the entire time. He’s afraid that the elder Stilinski won’t even let him in the door, but the Sheriff does, and then listens as Derek explains the story from the beginning. 

When he’s done he sits quietly, unsure what he’s supposed to do now. He’s half hoping the Sheriff decides to arrest him for something. Maybe then he would feel like he’s getting what he deserves. 

“Ah hell, come here.” 

Derek looks up to see the Sheriff standing, palming his face. Derek stands, reluctantly, wondering if the Sheriff will bother with the handcuffs. 

Instead of the arrest he’s expecting the Sheriff pulls him for a hug. Derek goes stiff, not sure what to do. 

“Jeez kid, relax. When was the last time someone gave you a hug.” 

Derek can remember the exact date Laura left New York for Beacon Hills and the way she held him her in arms like leaving was causing her physical pain. He’d begged to be allowed to go with her and her eyes had glowed red and she’d said no. 

“A while,” is all he says. 

The Sheriff holds him tighter and Derek lets it happen. Lets himself be held.


End file.
